


Himself {art}

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [6]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw Sam Heughan as Himself (no himself, ye ken), Jamie Fraser from Outlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himself {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in a series of Outlander portraits; the other two are ["Mo Nighean Donn"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4385075) and ["Scourge."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5349026) Jamie is the link between Claire and Black Jack, the pivot upon which their relationship rests, and he is that fulcrum simply because Claire loves Jamie for being himself, and Jack wants him for the same reason. Plus, he's Himself, the Laird of Broch Tuarach.
> 
> I and swear that saucy tilt to his eyebrow and quirk to his mouth drew themselves, and I was just the medium. They were NOT in the reference photo.

  
[ ](http://orig08.deviantart.net/5573/f/2015/355/6/a/6a3a2b301412c38f1cdb173ce9666a37-d9kv45w.jpg)

I see this as the center of a triptych, with Claire on Jamie's right, and Jack on Jamie's left.

(like so)

Plus bonus WIP GIF:

Also on: 

[DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Himself-579239636) | [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/42315.html) | [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/135692192664/himself-in-which-i-draw-sam-heughan-as-himself)  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to jelazakazone, rocknvaughn, @Kath_Powell, and @crlkn75 for all of their encouragement! <3 <3


End file.
